


Memories

by VenusianLullaby



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianLullaby/pseuds/VenusianLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you realize you're going to die in a minute, you're trying to remember all good thing that happened during your lifetime. </p><p>Well, turns out the only good thing Anthony had in his life was Carl Elias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Within Temptation - Memories

When you realize you're going to die in a minute, you're trying to remember all good thing that happened during your lifetime.  
  
Well, turns out the only good thing Anthony had in his life was Carl Elias.  
  
So, when he hears that voice on the other side of the phone, the only thing that crosses his mind is: if they had never met, Anthony probably would be dead a long time ago.  
  
***  
_It's been a couple of weeks since they were out of the group home. Carl just returned from his first meeting with Morreti. He opens the door and sees Anthony leaning against the window, the bottle of whiskey beside him._  
  
_" Anthony," he says in that concerned tone. "Are you alright?"_  
  
_" Yeah, I-" he looked at Carl and saw that "I-see-you-through" look and sniffed. "I had that dream again. About my parents. And I...I realized something."_  
  
_" And what is it exactly?" he asks and closes in._  
  
_" I don't want to hurt you."_  
  
_" What do you mean?"_  
  
_" I killed my father. What if I'll get out of control and kill you?"_  
  
_" You're not a psychopath, if that's what you mean." He let his hand rest on Anthony's shoulder._  
  
_" Everyone says otherwise. They say I am a freak, a monster, that I'm just a killing machine..."_  
  
_" And you started to believe it?!" Carl was staring at him surprisingly._  
  
_But Anthony just looked away._  
  
_" Well, my friend, if everyone says it that doesn't mean they're right," he cupped his chin. "If you ask me, I think what you did was brave. You knew about the consequences, but you still had the courage to do that. Not sure if I could."_  
  
_" Do you really think so?" Anthony looked up at him and for the very first time Carl saw hope in his eyes._  
  
_" Yes," he smiled gently and brushed a thumb over his scar. "Of course I do. Now, I need you to remember this: you're human, not a machine. You're strong. And you definitely deserve to be loved."_  
  
_Their fingers entangled and foreheads were pressed together._

 _"Thank you," he said under his breath. "Thank you."_  
  
_" Just stay who you are. Please?"_  
  
_" Will do, boss," Anthony smirked._

_"It's gonna be alright, Anthony," he whispered to him. "Everithing's gonna be alright."_

*** 

That was the very first time he called him "boss". From all the moments they share together, this one always has been his favorite. 

When the countdown begins, those last words were floating in his head. 

 

4...

_"It's gonna be alright, Anthony," he whispered to him._

 

3...

_"Everithing's gonna be alright."_

 

2...

 _"Thank you, boss. For everything,"_ he thought.

 

1...

_"I love you. Always will."_


End file.
